


Stress Relief

by SanderSins



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, How Do I Tag, Kissing, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderSins/pseuds/SanderSins
Summary: Prompt from my Tumblr: Remy notices virgil being a bit grumpy from lack of certain physical activity and rem pins him up against the wall and makes out with him, intending to help.





	Stress Relief

Virgil grumbled as he pushed past the concerned looking Prince. He knew they meant well, but they were just being so annoying! Why couldn’t they see that he just couldn’t handle the stress of responsibility today? 

Walking down the hall with a scowl Virgil padded towards his room, promptly slamming the door behind once he was inside. 

Finally, alone.

Before he could release a content breath a familiar face pushed him forward until he fell face first onto the bed. Virgil scrambled up to lay on his back by the headrest. 

“Remy? What are you doin- hey!” Virgil yelped in shock as Remy climbed up onto the bed, laying over him enticingly. 

“Come on sweetie, you just lay back and lemme do this because TBH you’re getting really grouchy and it is not a good look on you, babes.” Remy coaxed Virgil to relax back into the mattress. Smirking, Remy leaned over Virgil and kissed him gently. Virgil froze from shock but as Remy slowly deepened the kiss he relaxed, hesitantly kissing back.

They soon found a rhythm together, sipping on each other's lips, and soon enough Virgil began to whimper against Remy. With gentle movements Virgil slipped his hand to the back of Remy's neck, using it to pull him down against him. Remy chuckled and slipped his tongue into Virgil's mouth, teasing him into a rougher rhythm that Virgil couldn’t help but moan in time with.

Virgil could definitely get used to Remy’s stress relief sessions in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor little past me, writing detailed kissing before they actually ever kissed anyone. Just wait you'll be a whore soon enough, sweetie.
> 
> Let me know if I miss any tags!


End file.
